


Circling around you

by SpookyStar29



Category: Ascension (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Married Life, Sorting things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: This is my take on to explore and dive deeper into the Viondra/William relationship which I found extremely interesting.Different settings, different topics, but most of all them needing to deal with the fact that in the end, all that's left is each other's support.
Relationships: Viondra Denninger/William Denninger





	Circling around you

**Author's Note:**

> * Takes place right after the finale *

_We are_ _  
we're trying to belong  
pick up the pieces left of us  
  
We're burning down  
We're burning down  
we're the ashes on the ground  
We're burning down  
We're burning down  
we're falling underground  
  
If you can see me running up to you  
You know  
I've been running in circles around you  
If you could tell me I was back in time  
You know  
I've been running in circles for you  
  
The lie has fallen from the stars  
now your sinking through the night  
out of sight we're falling underground  
pick up the pieces left of us_

He wasn't sure what kept him from calling out her name - he was silent as he entered their quarters.  
He found her asleep on the couch, still in the same clothes he had seen her last in, bare food, her head tilted to her left side.  
William found himself smiling.  
He was proud of her. He was incredibly proud of her. Nothing of this would have ended in good ways if not for her, too.  
She looked so peaceful whenever she was asleep. She was a silent and deep sleeper, she barely moved, which he appreciated. Actually he appreciated a lot about her … he just never happened to tell her. Not in the past months. Or was it years? He wasn’t sure, thinking about it was too painful.  
He didn't want to wake her, and smelling his own sweat and feeling dirt all over him, he decided to hop under the shower.  
  
As he returned, she was still asleep, still hadn’t moved. But he knew he couldn’t let her sleep in this position the whole night through, she had a sensitive back. So he stepped closer, watched her chest lift calmly with every breath she took – the only silent sound to be heard, soothing almost, after this horrible day.  
Gently he reached out to brush along her cheek. She stirred and he withdrew, giving her time to wake up. Viondra blinked a few times - and as her gaze settled on him, her eyes widened.  
"William."  
"Hi." He smiled. "Sorry to wake you."  
She shook her head one time, her blue eyes bright. “No, no, don’t worry.” She was wide awake within seconds and sat up straight, he knelt down in front of her to be on eyelevel.  
“I was waiting for you”, she said as if she needed an excuse for falling asleep on the couch. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to say something, but even if he wanted, he couldn’t have made it. She suddenly threw her arm around him and hugged him, her face buried into his neck, and he could hear and feel her breath become shallow.  
“I was so worried, William”, she whispered, the words falling out in a shaky tone. He hated it when he was the obvious reason for her to shake and crumble.  
He felt her fingernails claw into his shirt, his back, as if she were holding on to him.  
Had he failed her? Had he been so busy with trying to keep the people on his ship save, trying not to fail them, that he forgot the one person he probably owed it the most?  
His heart cramped.  
“You did it.”  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding her close. Her skin was radiating heat, he could feel it even through the material of the dress. “WE did it.” He rubbed her back. "I'm proud of you, Vi."  
He felt her smile against his cheek. "It's been a long time since you last called me that."  
“Well it fits the occasion.”  
Viondra pulled back, tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"  
"I heard what you did on the bridge. Thanks for holding the fort.”   
“I had no other chance”, she said.  
_Oh, you did_.  
"You're not a Viper, Vi."  
Her face fell, not out of any negativity, more like because it must have hit her unexpected. "You are a lioness. And a king can’t be a king without the strength of his queen.”  
She was silent at that, just looked into his eyes, as if she were searching for something, something more, maybe a lie. But there was nothing else within him, and he would never lie to her, especially not when it was ABOUT her.

“What’s going to happen now?”  
He wasn’t surprised she stirred the subject around.  
“Tomorrow, we’ll resume our search for Gault.” His heart cramped at the mention of his Executive Officer.  
Viondra looked at him, confused. “Why … did you two lose each other?”  
He met her gaze, bit his lip. “You could say that.”  
“What happened?”  
He really shouldn’t be so happy about the fact that she was so genuinely interested and cared for Gault just as he did, but … he was. He had always been one of the only men they both had deep sympathy for.  
He rattled off everything he remembered, everything he UNDERSTOOD. Which wasn’t a lot. On the contrary.  
“My goodness.” Viondra shook her head, fascinated and disturbed in equal terms. “I totally slept on this.” She ran her hand through her hair. “In every sense of the word.”  
“We will find him. I promise.” If he was saying that as an encouragement for her or more for himself, he didn’t know.

His wife brought him back to the present. She squeezed his hand, her voice was soft, almost shaky. “Promise me another thing?”  
“Hm?”  
“Can you …” She swallowed. The next time she looked up, her eyes were pleading, begging. All of the fire, the power, the ruthlessness that usually was glimmering in the blue, the passion, it was gone. Now she looked like a scared puppy.  
“Can you hold me?”

He knew what she meant. Not a hug.  
Sleeping in together, close together, limbs entvined. He knew she had a weak spot for feeling his heartbeat match with hers. She needed this kind of intimacy.

William nodded. Then he smiled.  
Deep down, he knew, he needed it too.

As the room around them fell into darkness, he turned and put his arm around her slim waist. She snuggled into his embrace, her hand grazing his. He felt her shake. Held on tighter. He breathed a kiss on her bare shoulder, inhaled her scent.

This night, they both needed comfort. And they were there for each other. They always would be, no matter what.


End file.
